A typical tractor or other earth-moving vehicle, also referred to herein as a “dozer,” includes an equalizer link operable for securing the cab assembly of the dozer to the moving tracks or wheels of the dozer, allowing for uniform track-to-ground or wheel-to-ground contact. This equalizer link consists of a hot-rolled steel member or forging. A cylindrical center bearing is provided to secure the equalizer link to the cab assembly of the dozer and two spherical bearings are provided at each end of the equalizer link to secure the equalizer link to a roller frame assembly associated with the moving tracks or wheels of the dozer, accommodating axial, cocking, and torsion motions. Typically, these spherical end bearings are manufactured from hardened steel and constitute a major wear item. Although the spherical end bearings are sealed and lubricated, the spherical end bearings typically last from about 1,000 hours to about 3,000 hours and, due to inadequate lubrication, fail. Such failure occurs because of the proximity of the spherical end bearings to the tracks or wheels of the dozer and the resulting exposure to dirt, mud, and debris. Failure of the spherical end bearings limits articulation and may destroy the end joints of the equalizer link. Typically, this necessitates expensive re-manufacturing of the retaining-ring groove, seal, and/or bore of the end joints of the equalizer link. For example, a major reworking of the equalizer link may cost as much as about $2,700 and may lead to dozer downtime of about 1 week. Even in a non-failure case, the spherical end bearings must be regularly lubricated and maintained.
Thus, what is needed is an elastomeric bearing assembly for use in conjunction with the equalizer link of a tractor or other earth-moving vehicle and an associated pin structure operable for securing the elastomeric bearing assembly and the equalizer link to the roller frame assembly of the tractor or other earth-moving vehicle. Preferably, this elastomeric bearing assembly may be used in conjunction with the cylindrical center hearing or the spherical end bearings of the equalizer link, providing a cost-effective, low-maintenance option for reducing and/or preventing equalizer link failure.